


explanation

by A_Starry_Night



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Starry_Night/pseuds/A_Starry_Night
Summary: Tiny little add-on scene to Alec and Ellie's argument about Ellie's handing out her phone number to Trish.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	explanation

“It’s just… it can be dangerous.”

It’s been so stiflingly quiet in the car as they drive for the past few minutes that Ellie is taken aback. She’d thought Hardy was perfectly content to sit in brooding silence as his usual wont, but apparently he’d merely been ruminating. She’s confused by what seems to be a non-sequitur. “What can be?” she asks, glancing over at him curiously.

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat; he’s always hated talking without an exit route, and a moving car is pretty much without one. Maybe he feels guilty about snapping at her; maybe he’s just comfortable enough with her to finally open up a little more. Whatever the reason, he does respond after a pause. “There was an incident once when I was still in Glasgow’s PD. One of the officers gave their personal number to one of the victims, hoping to lend their support.”

She looks over at him again when he doesn’t speak for another long moment. “And?” They’re almost at Axehampton—if he wants to finish his story before that, he’ll have to hurry up.

He shakes his head. “The accused got off. Dunno the details, I wasn’t on the case… but the husband of the victim wasn’t happy about the outcome. Wanted someone to blame. He found the officer’s phone number, tracked down their information. The officer was stalked and prank-called for months.”

He’s pausing again, and Ellie feels her stomach clench at the realization the story isn’t finished. “And?” she asks again, hushed. 

He shakes his head. “The officer was attacked about a year later by the spouse when they were heading home one night. Almost died because of it.”

“Oh.” Yes, she can definitely feel her stomach clenching from a mix of pity and horror as his point drives home. 

He glances at her. “Trish may not ever feel the need to go after you, Miller, but if this case doesn’t go well or end the way we want it to, others might not feel the same way. _Please_ be careful.”

She doesn’t respond because they’ve arrived at Axehampton, but she doesn’t really need to. He doesn’t expect her to, either, because he knows his point has been made. As always, he goes from almost gentle to coldly driven and he’s focused on the case again. “I didn’t know this was out here,” he remarks softly, and together they look at the large house that in its prime must have been one hell of a sight to behold.

Following his lead, she pushes aside the conversation they’ve just had and focuses on the facts. They’ve got a case to work on, after all, and a potential rapist to find.


End file.
